


dandelion;; markhyuck

by kyuuie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuie/pseuds/kyuuie
Summary: ♡ TW! suicidal topics, major character death, suicide!♡ lowercase intended!♡ inspired by the poem two hearts“mark-hyung?” donghyuck asked softly, almost like he was in fear if he was too loud this perfect moment would end.“hyuck-ah?” mark responded, shifting his gaze from the sky to the bright boy beside him. although he didn’t look as bright as usual.“what would you do if i was gone, forever?” he asked, setting mark off with such a weird question. mark’s heart began to ache at such a thought. donghyuck? gone? it sounded absolutely devastating. he didn’t know how to respond, so he simply furrowed his eyebrows and came up with a way to go deeper within the subject.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	dandelion;; markhyuck

♡ TW! suicidal topics, major character death, suicide! 

♡ lowercase intended! 

♡ inspired by the poem two hearts 

┌──── “ 🌻„  
└➤ i wish you could numb all the pain. 。✑ ─────┐

mark’s eyes were glued to the back of donghyuck’s head the entire lecture. he felt as if he might burn gaping holes in the back of the boys’ head if he continued this up. he was waiting anxiously for any sign of approval of the present mark gave to him. it was a pink drawing pen that mark took two hours to pick out at the art store, he wasn’t exactly an artist but knew donghyuck was and thought mixing his favorite color with his favorite hobby would get positive feedback from him. eventually, he saw the boy pop the cap off the pen and begin to write. mark’s eyes lit up at the sight, leaning forward in anticipation. 

donghyuck’s lips curled into a smile at the present and he meticulously drew across his page, the doodles he created sprouting to life. mark’s stomach danced with butterflies watching the boy happily scribble across his sketchbook. donghyuck looked absolutely ecstatic at the present, biting his lip in concentration as he carefully finished up his drawing. mark’s eyes were stuck to donghyuck as he drew. his smile was so addictive, so much that it was unsettling. it could outshine the sun if it really wanted to. 

euphoric and peaceful days like this went on; like other days where mark would stare in awe at the boy on a daily basis. oh what he would give to hold him, to be with him everyday, to walk him home and to cuddle him to sleep.

it was a cool autumn day when a captivating dandelion arrived at his desk. it was sealed in a pink ribbon and a note lay under it. 

to mark, 

from donghyuck. 

“donghyuck?” mark smiled, gently pressing the dandelion to his palm and staring at it with pure happiness in his eyes. as soon as he got it he found a beautiful vase for the dandelion, treasuring the flower like it was his most prized possession. he watered it everyday and took care of it extremely well. it was given to him by donghyuck so he only felt obligated to give the flower the best care it could possibly receive. 

he grew closer to donghyuck as the days grew on, and the flower still continued to burst with life. the two had grown closer than ever the past couple of months, and neither of them were complaining as they laid in a field, their hands intertwined. 

“mark-hyung?” donghyuck asked softly, almost like he was in fear if he was too loud this perfect moment would end.   
“hyuck-ah?” mark responded, shifting his gaze from the sky to the bright boy beside him. although he didn’t look as bright as usual.   
“what would you do if i was gone, forever?” he asked, setting mark off with such a weird question. mark’s heart began to ache at such a thought. donghyuck? gone? it sounded absolutely devastating. he didn’t know how to respond, so he simply furrowed his eyebrows and came up with a way to go deeper within the subject.   
“why? are you leaving?” minhyung asked, sitting up abruptly. his eyes clouded with sorrow when donghyuck didn’t answer and simply shifted his gaze to the clouds and away from mark. 

“no…” donghyuck answered finally, after what seemed an eternity of anticipation for mark.   
“ promise me you won’t leave.” mark squeezed his hand, sending a pained smile the small boys’ way.   
“i promise that i’ll stay with you.” donghyuck sat up to match his gaze and reached out a pinky. mark took the tiny finger using his pinky finger and intertwined the two.   
“pinkie promise.” donghyuck smiled, his bright smile outshining the sun. time seemed to stop when donghyuck smiled and mark didn’t want this moment to end. he was in the most breathtaking spot with the most breathtaking boy he’s ever met. 

that dreadful day came not too long after. 

mark was going over to surprise donghyuck. he was turning 19 and he wanted to do something special for him. he carried a delicate bouquet of flowers and a cake encased in a box between his hands as he bounded down the sidewalk and towards donghyuck’s house. it was quite the walk. it was about an hour since mark didn’t have a car, so he couldn’t take any quicker route. it was all worth it to see donghyuck’s smile on his birthday. quite the opposite was given to mark when he arrived at the door, feeling off about the entire vibe. “h...hyuckie?” mark called out, hesitantly opening the unlocked door. the house was gloomy and quiet. it was the complete opposite of the usual vibe it gave off. the house was usually full of vibrant energy with donghyuck’s drawings dancing around on the pages taped to the walls of the foyer. the despondent drawings were now laced with melancholy auras seemed to glare at him as he walked past them and up the stairs to donghyuck’s room. 

he felt like some invisible force was pulling him back, telling him to leave, get out, call somebody. it just didn’t feel right, nothing about the house felt right that particular day.   
“hyuck?” mark called out but to no avail. donghyuck didn’t tell him he had plans today, so maybe he was just sleeping? he could leave a note and the presents by his bed. yeah, i’ll do that. he thought, pushing the door open to reveal the most hideous scene of his entire life. 

there donghyuck was, his body limp on the floor and blood pouring out his wrists. the beautiful gifts in his hand clattering to the ground.   
“do-donghyuck?” mark’s voice was shaky as his eyes swelled up with tears. he checked his pulse, feeling absolutely nothing. no, he couldn’t be dead. that’s not what was supposed to happen, he refused to believe it. he brought his shaky hands into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, calling 911. mark didn’t take donghyuck out of his grip the whole time, laying hyuck’s head on his lap. blood spilled out onto mark’s clothing but it was the least of his concern as he found something to stop the bleeding. hyuck’s breathing was close to nothing when his eyes fluttered open for a split second.

“i’m sorry, i’m so sorry.” hyuck repeated over and over, his voice raspy and quiet. it was easy to tell hyuck was on the verge of crying and on his last breaths. mark pet his head quietly, trying to not cry.   
“shh, just stay alive for me, okay? you’re doing so good hyuckie. i love you so much.” he whispered softly, watching hyuck’s eyes start to close.   
“i love you too mark.” hyuck mumbled softly, his body turning limp when his eyes fluttered shut. mark shook donghyuck gently.  
“hyuck, hyuck! please…” tears started to flood past his eyes and he clung onto donghyuck’s body. 

that day, mark lost his sunshine. the fire in mark’s soul was extinguished. his heart was empty. the light in his eyes were gone. the dandelion that once was beautiful and shimmering was now sad and wilted as its petals flew away. he couldn’t bare to part with the dandelion that was once as bright as donghyuck. it was the only remnant he had left of him. without his sunshine, everything went quiet and dull.

🌻 fin. ೃ ⋆｡˚.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope it fit your standards <3


End file.
